50 Things The Fangirls May No Longer Do
by Digi12
Summary: In the Soul Eater Fandom.


Please note, this list was made just for fun.

I have no ownership over Soul Eater

---

1) Referencing the entire team as "Kid, Maka, and those other, lesser characters" is not nice.

2) Telling Kid he's 'smexy' will not encourage him; It will only make him a tad confused, inspect himself while wondering what 'smexy' means, end up noticing his hair and he'll fall into a depression.

3) I may not steal Soul's headband-like-thing and tell Blair it can replace her bra and keep her nipples warm at the same time.

4) Taunting Blair with fish in exchange for favors (photo's of Kid naked, blackmail on Black Star, the sort) is wrong.

5) For poor Krona's sake, taunting Ragnarok is just wrong, period, end of discussion.

6) Calling Maka a Bunny' is Kronas' thing. I may not call her Chibi-chan either, mostly because it irks her.

7) Talking about that brief moment in episode 50 in which Kid's lines connected and he was perfectly symmetrical will NOT make him happy. He will just become more depressed that it didn't stay that way.

8) "Maka Chop" is trademarked/copywrited to Maka Albarn and I am not permitted to use/reference/say it without permission or payment of some kind.

9) "Shinigami Chop" is trademarked/copywrited to Shinigami-Sama and I am not permitted to use/reference/say it without permission or payment of some kind.

10) Marrying the toilet just to spite Mary-Sensei is wrong.

11) Rambling about a crazy task I am about to undertake is fine. Ending the rambling with "But Black Star could NEVER do it" is not.

12) Patty is not the Anti-Christ and is it wrong to tell Liz that she is.

13) When Kid falls into a depression, Collapses and his ass rises into the air (as it commonly does), I am not permitted to smack it, hit it with something, kick it, or tell him to stay still whilst I seek out a gay man.

14) Never sit Liz down and make her watch "The Exorcism of Emily rose". Ever.

15) If Shinigami-Sama calls a meeting, I am not permitted to chew gum unless I've brought enough for everyone.

16) If Shinigami-Sama calls a meeting, I am not permitted to chew gum even if I DID bring enough for everyone.

17) If Shinigami-Sama calls a meeting and HE is chewing gum, I am not permitted to complain. If I complain anyway, I will be reminded that he is the grim Reaper, hint hint.

18) "Weapon/technician" sex jokes are common, overused and just not funny.

19) Sex jokes about Soul's name being "Soul Eater" are also common, overused and just not funny.

20) If Black Star is studying, get an answer wrong, and begins to count his exercises, I am not to shout random numbers to throw him off.

21) If Black Star is counting his exercises at all, ever, I am not allowed to shout random numbers to throw him off.

22) I am not to go to Kids' house and make things asymmetrical.

23) I am not to go to Kids' house and point out what isn't symmetrical. (If there is nothing already unsymmetrical, see #21)

24) I am not allowed near Kid's house period.

25) Or Maka and Soul's.

26) Or Black Star and Tsubaki's.

27) Shinigami-Sama is not interested in why I decided to come to class with the Demon Gods three-eyed symbol on a band tied to my upper arm. The only thing that matters is that I never do it again.

28) Asking Soul if he can play the piano song "Chopsticks" with ACTUAL chopsticks is insulting.

29) Blair is not to be given money ever. Especially not from Maka's secret stash in the very obvious and uncreative spot in her sock under her bed.

30) Ashura does not need a copy of "The Anarchists Cookbook". Insanity suits him just fine.

31) No one asks why Kid uses his guns upside down. Therefore, I am not permitted to ask.

32) No one asks how Shinigami-Sama could have possibly had a son, let alone a son like Kid. Therefore, I am not permitted to ask that either.

33) If provoked, Soul WILL bite. If I have pissed him off that much, chances are, I am not allowed to do it again.

34) Stein does NOT dissect people anymore and I should stop telling people I don't like that they are "next".

35) But on the (very likely) chance he is, I am not to make bad sex jokes about it.

36) Especially not if they involve Spirit.

*In lieu of #34, Stein DOES indeed still dissect animals. However, this further enforces #35.

*In accordance with the above subsection, I am not allowed to call the National Wildlife Association on Professor Stein.

37) "Nasty mummy-zombie sex" is an inappropriate and rude term. Their names are Kniges and Sid and I should respect them for they have the right and power to expel me.

38) Sid could take me down any day of the week, despite being dead. He also WILL do so if needed be so I should keep my mouth shut.

39) Imitating Soul's insane manic piano playing is not as funny as I think.

40) Imitating Kid's OCD tendencies IS a funny as I think. However, I am still not allowed to do it.

41) In accordance with #32, Soul's mouth does NOT resemble "that odd chained wrecking ball monster from the Mario franchise" and I should stop implying that it does.

42) I should not make fun of Kid's lines and the fact that it had to be written down is something I should be ashamed of.

43) Singing about, thinking about, talking about, or even mentioning the word Excalibur more than 50 times in one day will have me expelled.

44) Shinigami-Sama wears the mask for a reason and will not take it off. However, this is not a valid reason to suddenly start calling him ShiniKakashi-Sama.

45) Going against Arachnophobia with giant cans of RAID is a dumb idea.

46) So is going against Medusa with "a hawk of some sort".

47) I am not to blackmail any male character for sexual favors.

48) I am not to blackmail any character period for sexual favors.

49) Especially not Excalibur.

50) It is better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission, no longer applies to the fangirls of the Soul Eater fandom, all thanks to me.

---

Just some random thing I did, half inspired by the list **213 Things Skippy May No Longer Do In The US Army**. I stole the gum thing. I'm so sorry. Me no own.


End file.
